


Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lord!Jon, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Robin!Damian
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 「因为我在这夜色之中仰视着你，就像一个尘世的凡人，张大了出神的眼睛，瞻望着一个生着翅膀的天使，驾着白云缓缓地驰过了天空一样。」





	Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：切黑领主乔与（无法继承披风的）罗宾米。OOC。私设如山。角色死亡注意。年龄操作注意。出现女装注意。原著改造注意。  
> 任何一项不适请立即关闭！！

 

 

 

 

1

 

 

“我很好奇。”孤独堡垒的晚宴上，那人简洁地说，朝他递来带着血丝的牛排。“假如我让它通过的话，那会怎样？”

 

他不得不在受允许的范围内轻微扭头，嫌恶地避开递到嘴边的那只叉子，声音含糊。“尚未成熟。”

 

“噢。”领主轻柔地说，保持着那个姿势不动，身体略微上浮，眼中绽开红热炙流。片刻后他闻到烤肉的香味。乔落回座位，白色披风覆地，表情依然似笑非笑。他把餐叉推得更近了些，直到达米安温顺地咬上它，咽下那些冒着热气的牛肉。达米安能感觉到那剃刀般的视线剐过他吞咽时微微颤抖的咽喉，一路滑进嵌着红肿吻痕的锁骨，刺入他鲜活跳动的心脏。

 

乔随时都能听见他的心跳。

 

“是我的错。”领主垂首切开另一块里脊，血从骨瓷的刃身下渗，“他们是一群彻头彻尾的外行，达米安。的确。”他手中的刀刃划开纹理鲜艳的瘦肉，翻出深藏其中的纤白脂肪。“任何时候都不该信任外人。”

 

达米安试图张嘴，异样的空虚填塞了他的口腔，那种亲眼目睹前任超人与异世界入侵者同归于尽的撕裂感依然徘徊在他的潜意识里。他还记得乔用热视线处决凶手后扑过来的那个带有血腥味的吻，那时乔的披风还是红色的，罗宾在超级小子的口腔里尝到一丝细微的泪水气息，然后意识到，是乔在忍住哭泣的冲动时咬破了自己的舌尖。

 

之后的异星入侵中他们失去了布鲁斯。接着是迪克和提姆，或许还有康纳。于是一切开始变得不一样了。

 

“这就是为什么我选择你去通过这个提案。”领主的话在达米安耳边嗡嗡作响。他惊愕地望着对面的白色身影。

 

不能说不。

 

“我不……我不了解莎士比亚的戏剧，我在音乐方面毫无天分。”他攥紧制服下摆。“我只对绘画有些许心得。”

 

乔交握双手，下巴搁上掌背。消去堡垒外投来的晃动光影，他的神情似乎天真无害。“我了解你。”领主说。“达米安，就像你了解我一样。人民需要歌剧和戏曲，他们需要丰盈他们的精神生活。这是一种意义重大的诉求，而我打算交由你来做。”

 

“你不害怕我的精神诉求落入形式主义吗？”他向前倾身，冒进的一步。

 

“你渴了，达米安。你应该按堡垒AI的指示按时补充水分的。”领主答非所问，指尖用力压过他的下唇，抚摸那些干裂的沟壑。“稍等片刻。”

 

“那我想你已选好剧目？”他艰难吐字。领主的手指终于顺着空隙滑进来，扫过他的齿列，攫住柔软的舌尖。乔在做这些动作时甚至微微带笑。他用另一只手抚摩人类那脆弱的颈项，继而轻柔挤压，直到达米安从喉咙中泄出一声隐忍的抽气。堡垒的机器人端着托盘滑来，领主接过那盛着嫣红液体的高脚杯，倾身吐出温热气流，浸染他敏感的耳垂。

 

**_“我要在这儿永久安息下来，从我这厌倦人世的凡躯上挣脱恶运的束缚。眼睛，瞧你的最后一眼吧！手臂，作你最后一次的拥抱吧！嘴唇，啊！你呼吸的门户，用一个合法的吻跟网罗一切的死亡订立一个永久的契约吧！来，苦味的向导，绝望的领港人，现在赶紧把你的厌倦于风涛的船舶向那巉岩上冲撞过去吧！”_ **

 

“ ** _……为了我的爱人，我干了这一杯。_** 《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。 ”他嘶哑地接道，领主的手指向下落去，解开他制服的第一颗暗扣。餐桌被推开时与地板摩擦发出剧烈的嘶鸣，乔置若罔闻，将杯中红酒一饮而尽，俯下身吻开他的嘴唇，掠夺他的口腔。冰冷的液体漫溢过他们紧贴的唇角，领主轻声笑着，蘸起一点抹在他此刻袒露在外的胸脯上。达米安攥紧椅子的扶手，在乔带着凉意的第一根手指探入时闭上了眼睛。

 

**_我就这样，在这一吻中死去。_** *

 

 

2

 

 

当乔把那一系列繁复褶皱的华贵衣物甩上达米安的工作台时，剧本的排练已经接近尾声。这是时隔三年，全球政府解散各种独立组织，接管文化事业后第一次恢复文艺演出。他已经和剧团不眠不休演练了一周，除此之外的所有事务都被乔贴心地代理。由于首演定在大都会歌剧院，他甚至被允许搬回了乔在大都会的寓所——那栋曾属于星球日报、金色圆球熠熠闪光的建筑，现在顶端伫立的是巨大的盾形标志，昭示着领主超人对这座城市的翼庇。乔不定期前来拜访，他们共进晚餐，出席小学与高中的毕业典礼，接受新闻机构的宣传片录制，甚至在闪光灯前毫无顾忌深吻彼此。乔喜爱揽住达米安的腰，借着身高差从后方贴下身轻咬他的耳垂。为此领主从不允许罗宾带上兜帽，有时连多米诺面具也被一同憎恶。某个夜晚，乔吮吸着他胸口的伤疤刻下齿印，足以托起星球的手指缓缓碾过那些桀骜翘起的碎发，捧住达米安的脸颊。“我一直在告诉全世界你是我的。”领主轻声说，用力向前撞去，触电般的快感一浪高过一浪席卷过他们湿热交缠的内里。高潮时乔把他揽进怀中接吻，以堵回人类所有濒临破碎的尖叫和呜咽。领主的指腹滚烫而粗粝，顺着他微微颤抖的脊背再度下滑，饱含欲望的吐息烙铁般印入他的肩胛骨。“但还不够。永远都不够。达米安，我们需要活在聚光灯下。”乔微笑，“你该明白我为什么不允许你换上蝙蝠侠的制服了吧？你不能潜伏在暗影里。”

 

提起那件事是个错误。永远都是个错误。从此他们的对话里不再出现任何与哥谭有关的词。

 

“你想要什么？”达米安仰视过去。领主抱臂而立，卷发的阴影落在额前，修饰出他深邃的五官。罗宾后知后觉意识到，他们已并肩走过如此漫长的岁月。

 

“穿上那些衣服。”乔说，靴子落地时激起微小尘埃， 随着他的脚步四散开来。“我希望由你扮演罗密欧。”

 

达米安深吸一口气，但在开口前他就意识到领主的决定不可动摇。“是。”他听到自己干涩的声音，“我会和主创人员沟通，让他改做候补——”

 

乔将数个吻细细落上他鼻尖。“不用劳你费心。”领主在耳畔低语，“堡垒已经将我的决定宣布出去了。”

 

“现在。”他俯下身去，将达米安僵硬的身躯完全揽进披风阴影中，声音充满笑意。“罗密欧，让我听听你念台词的声音。”

 

 

3

 

 

_**“我实在不能跳。你们都有轻快的舞鞋；我只有一个铅一样重的灵魂，把我的身体紧紧地钉在地上，使我的脚步不能移动。”** _

 

他被钉进白色的披风，像一只虚弱无力的标本飞鸟。

 

时间是首演前三小时，乔前来视察筹备情况，将正在排戏的他推进了空无一人的更衣室。领主甚至没有费心锁门，下一刻他就被掀翻在梳妆台上，令那些花哨的缎带以及蕾丝衣物散落一地。

 

“这次只容许成功，没有失败的余地，我的知更鸟。别让我失望。”领主浅吻他向后仰起的颈项，指尖轻轻摩擦绯红挺立的乳尖，另一只手锢住腰侧缓慢下压。冰冷的水银镜面拍打着他再度扬起头却已吐不出液体的阴茎。达米安闭着眼不去看镜中的自己，于是乔捏住他的下巴强迫他回身承受那些攫取空气的吻，直到达米安呛咳着睁开迷蒙的绿色眼睛，望见被黏稠的精液与汗水涂满的镜面，身体遍布的红痕与青紫，以及制服齐整，正从容不迫在他体内冲撞的乔。

 

_**“你是一个恋人，你就借着丘匹德的翅膀，高高地飞起来吧。”** _

 

乔随手抽出一条缎带——乳白色，仿佛蘸满之前领主命令他自渎时的浊液——“不，不。”达米安尚且混沌的头脑清明过来，徒劳地在乔的臂膀制约下挣动。他听到领主轻笑了一声，更深程度的捅戳碾入那敏感的一点，令他发出一声湮灭在喉咙里的叹息——与此同时，乔精准无比地缚住了他被欲望灼烧得发疼的根部。

 

_**“他的羽镞已经穿透我的胸膛，我不能借着他的羽翼高翔；他束缚住了我整个的灵魂，爱的重担压得我向下坠沉，跳不出烦恼去。”** _

 

罗宾急促地呼吸起来，紧紧抓住垂落身侧的披风下摆，浑身剧烈颤抖。高潮中断的余韵冲击着他模糊的意识，仿佛躺在零落的骤雨里。乔就在这时向上漂浮，将他翻转过来搂进肢体的樊笼里，轻咬着他红肿的耳垂与乳首。

 

“每到这时候，你就像被剥皮的石榴一样对我敞开着。”领主带着笑意说。“鲜艳、甜润，那种一览无余的美丽。”

 

_**“爱是温柔的吗？它是太粗暴、太专横、太野蛮了；它像荆棘一样刺人。“** _

 

“千万别让我失望。”乔温声重复道，耐心抚去他额头上的汗水。然而领主制服手套的粗糙质感却使囚徒别过了脸。“你们只有这一次机会，听到了吗？”

 

_**”要是爱情虐待了你，你也可以虐待爱情；它刺痛了你，你也可以刺痛它；这样你就可以战胜了爱情。给我一个面具，让我把我的尊容藏起来；（戴假面）嗳哟，好难看的鬼脸！再给我拿一个面具来把它罩住吧。也罢，就让人家笑我丑，也有这一张鬼脸替我遮羞。“** _

 

聚光灯穿过连绵的黑暗，水雾般倾泻在舞台正中，指挥家抬手示意大提琴低沉的弦音切入。

 

“都拿好火炬和面具。”达米安低声说，“按排练时的顺序上去。”

 

一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，罗宾垂下眼睛，属于罗密欧的假面只有一半，暗光下泛着象牙般的色泽。

 

达米安把面具按上颧骨，在一片缓缓移动的白色中，遥远而闪耀着金色光芒的穹顶之下，他的目光与乔沉晦的蓝眸有片刻相接，然后立即分开了。

 

 

4

管弦乐逐渐高昂，小提琴如泣如诉切入大提琴的独奏中，伴随着单簧管的间歇起伏，渲染出年轻心灵相互触碰的小心翼翼与欣喜若狂。在翩然起舞的人群间，罗密欧向朱丽叶伸出手。 

            

**“那么我要祷求你的允许，**

**让手的工作交给了嘴唇。”**

 

镜头在晃动，伴随着一连串明亮的笑声。爬满藤蔓的低矮山墙前一对情侣模样的少年手牵着手，正分享冰淇凌。“嗨，早安，格雷特纳格林！现在是格林威治时间早上八点，大西洋对岸的哥谭依然沉浸在蝙蝠膜翼的恐怖统治下，杰森同意在哥谭拖住老蝙蝠，提姆正在破坏蝙蝠洞定位系统，所以我们居然真的成行了——不不不，达米安，别害羞，”相框里的景色瞬间变成了模糊的残影，“别总想着摔相机，也别拿冰淇凌扔我，看在牧师马上就要到的份上——”

 

朱丽叶声音柔和。 **“你的祷告已蒙神明允准。”**

 

镜头转了个方向，画面中迪克的脸骤然放大，夜翼微笑着揩去脸颊上的一点奶油。“好吧，说实话，我觉得布鲁斯在三十分钟内就能发现我们的位置。”他故作神秘压低声音。“我们得尽快搞定这件事。”

 

**“神明，请容我把殊恩受领。这一吻涤清了我的罪孽。”**

 

“我们昨天刚登门拜访过露易丝女士，并且给肯特先生的墓地献了花。”声音一低，背景里隐约传来风笛声。牧师背后穿苏格兰裙的乐手站成整齐的一排。镜头跟随着花童——本地的一对小兄妹，白金发色，浅淡的雀斑，他们天真烂漫的笑脸暂时填满了画面。“嘿，泰瑞，嘿，嘉蕾，谢谢你们来帮忙，这是什么花？白蔷薇，噢太美了，请告诉你们的妈妈她的园艺真的很有一套，希望我和芭布斯结婚时也能有这么漂亮的捧花，他们真是幸运极了……”

“我说不出来我听到这个消息时的感受，”镜头摇摇晃晃旋转起来，矮绿色盆栽，喷泉，一个恋人拥吻的红色雕像，最终回到迪克面前。“我们都知道布鲁斯肯定会反对的——但世界无法再回到这场战争以前的模样。生命如此脆弱无常，或许是时候意识到，你心里那个与你日夜相处的人有多么重要——无论你是有举起一颗星星的能力，还是未来世界上最好的侦探。”夜翼眼眶有些泛红，他叹着气把镜头转了回去，“无论未来是好的还是坏的，是艰难的还是安乐的，无论准备迎接什么样的生活——看呐，现在是新人交换誓言的时刻。乔纳森·塞缪尔·肯特。我们所有人，”镜头外，迪克声音很轻，“从此把达米安交给你了。”

 

 

“你吻了她。”乔的声音在身后响起。领主悄无声息出现在升降台边，捏住他的下巴。“你吻她的那种方式——”乔眯起眼，“令人厌恶。”

达米安扼住领主伸来的手腕，露出一个挑衅而虚弱的微笑。“难道你不曾这样吻我的吗，爱人？”

哀婉的管风琴声里，朱丽叶低声叹息。

 

**“恨灰中燃起了爱火融融，**

**要是不该相识，何必相逢！**

**昨天的仇敌，今日的情人，**

**这场恋爱怕要种下祸根。”**

 

乔松手，罗宾落到地上剧烈咳嗽起来。领主俯身，轻轻拂过达米安鬈曲的发顶，指尖按在他的唇间。

“去吧。”他低沉地说。“上场去说完那句台词，然后回到这里来。我要告知你一些事情。”

达米安勉强起身，呼吸急促，只觉得心跳如鼓。“我不会那么快回来。”他哑着嗓子说，“舞台到升降设备需要——”

领主冷漠地睨他一眼。“我会在这里等你。”他声音平静。“现在，上去。”

 

 

**“我的心还逗留在这里，我能够就这样掉头前去吗？转回去，你这无精打采的身子，去找寻你的灵魂吧。”**

 

达米安深吸一口气，按原计划跃入层层叠叠矮墙的荫蔽中。扮演班伏里奥及茂丘西奥的演员们仍在他的身后逡巡。

 

**“来，他已经躲到树丛里，跟那多露水的黑夜作伴去了；爱情本来是盲目的，让他在黑暗里摸索去吧。”**

 

班伏里奥的话音刚落，伴随着一阵低沉而柔和的嗡嗡声，整个歌剧院陷入了浓稠的黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 格雷特纳格林：苏格兰著名的私奔与早婚圣地。


End file.
